


Gloria

by SpinneSpinne



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: Drag act, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 女装薇薇泡处男
Relationships: Peter Capaldi/David Bowie
Kudos: 5





	Gloria

Peter从没来过这种地方。这一整个街区，他从没来过。提着吉他，他低着头小心翼翼地避过街上横陈的垃圾，明明暗暗的招牌却闯进他的眼角，拉扯着他的注意力。那些在他身上游弋的视线尤其让他不知所措，他听说过那些事，于是他匆匆逃开，惊慌甚至多过羞赧。  
到达目的地让他松了口气。一间有个小舞台的酒吧，他要为乐队来找个演出的机会。他们早就听说这家的老板对那些乱糟糟的年轻乐队格外友好，“而且他有那些顾客，那些观众！”好几个朋友都和他们的乐队来这儿演过了，他们全在有滋有味地回忆那个专属他们的美妙夜晚，这没法不让人嫉妒。  
还没到人流高峰，顾客寥寥无几。只一眼，他的注意力就全被那个坐在吧台边的女人吸引过去了。她的装扮堪称隆重，完全不合时宜，铺张的珠串随着她的动作轻轻地摇晃了一下：她夹着烟的手向酒保微微伸去，酒保立刻殷勤地递上了火。  
他想她应当是在等什么人。  
“嘿！”酒保以一种夸张的热情招呼新来的客人，他熟悉这些背着琴的少年，发型奇异乖张，说起话来却往往轻声细语。从他们身上你赚不到多少钱，但他们不常惹人讨厌。  
“呃，”Peter有些紧张，“听说你们需要乐队……”  
那个仿佛是从20年代旧相片里走出来的女人饶有兴味地转过头来，她很漂亮，少年一下子就意识到了这点，不是那种你可以在同校女孩中可以发现的漂亮。你可以感觉到她主动地撩拨着周围所有人的视线，采取的方式却克制而微妙。  
她对染着橘发的少年露出了一个友善的笑容，然后有点好奇地看着少年愈发窘迫的模样。  
“噢，”酒保挠挠头，“孩子，我想你得等上一会儿了，我们懒惰成性的老板还没来上班呢。”  
“你是个吉他手吗？”她问道。Peter顿时张目结舌，原来这不是个“她”而是个“他”。当然了，他见过不少变装皇后了，但是……天呐。  
少年的惊异明显取悦了对方，他说：“这身装扮很好，不是吗？”  
“不，我是主唱……不过我会弹吉他，没那么好，不够好。”Peter低下了头。  
“噢，这没关系。”他拨弄着头发，眨了眨眼，“看起来你还有一些时间，愿意陪我喝一杯吗？”  
这实在是一个没法拒绝的邀请。  
“噢，可以，当然。”Peter几乎不记得应该怎样落座，琴头磕在了桌沿上，“我还以为你在等……”  
他笑起来真是非常好看，“或许是这样，但我想我也还有一些时间。”

他自称Gloria。与外表全不相称，少年发现他喝起酒来像个酒鬼，那种把烈酒直往喉咙里倒的姿态简直叫人胆战心惊。  
“我知道有一首歌。”  
“什么歌？”  
“Gloria.”  
“G-L-O-R-I-A”Gloria用那段旋律拼出了自己名字，拖着拍，酒液沾在他的嘴唇上，“Patti？”  
Peter一下子高兴了起来，“你知道她。”  
“不，这不是我的Gloria，我的Gloria出生的时候，我想，嗯，你大概不到十岁。”Gloria用一支手撑着下巴作势打量着眼前的少年。  
少年有点失落，“对，Them，我知道他们。”  
“他们有个好名字，不是吗？人们总是知道Them。”Gloria重新笑了起来，暂且把玻璃杯放回了吧台上，“我明白了，你一定在一个朋克乐队里。”  
“呃，差不多，我想这并不合你口味吧。”  
“绝对不是，你瞧，”Gloria说，“G-L-O-R-I-A，你尽可以把她当成你的Gloria。”  
“可以吗？”在Peter听懂自己的话之前，Gloria凑过去蜻蜓点水般吻了一下少年的嘴角。

Peter不知道这事会不会在别人身上发生，但在Gloria“啪嗒”锁上休息室隔间门的时候，他满脑子都是Patti Smith在唱：G-L-O-R-I-A。现实中Gloria念自己名字的腔调也加入了其中，非朋克式的和声，叠录一百遍，然后盖过了女主唱的叫喊。  
酒精正在起作用，高跟鞋让Gloria看上去更摇摇欲坠。狭小的空间里弥漫着他身上女性化的香水味，掺着酒气，像什么熟透积压的浆果。但他看上去还足够清醒，足够他缠住面前这个紧张得要命的少年——他那副手足无措的样子真的很讨人喜欢。Gloria揽住少年的脖子，“亲爱的，别紧张。”  
“我……”要说出这是自己第一次性经历还是太难了些，尽管他涨红的脸和僵硬的肢体早已把这一切和盘托出。  
Gloria体贴地用一个绵长亲吻结束了他尴尬的坦白。对方唇舌间巧妙的试探和引诱使少年意乱情迷，事实上，那种娴熟的脉脉温情足够让所有人忘乎所以。而Gloria又轻巧地抽身而退，飞快地用胯部蹭了一下少年已然勃起的下体，满意地低笑了一声。  
不知什么时候他已经解开了自己领口的扣子，昏暗的光线中那对支离的锁骨半遮半掩。  
“别急。”他这么说着，炫耀般撩起了层层叠叠的裙摆，下身可以想见地光裸着。  
Peter简直不敢去看。他也不明白自己在害羞些什么。  
“不喜欢吗？”Gloria垂下了眼，一个易被误认作委屈的表情。他牵起少年的手，引着他触碰自己的下体。少年冰凉的指尖激得他一阵战栗，“你很冷吗？”他张开大腿，让少年的指尖缓慢地划过自己敏感的会阴，又及于湿润的后穴。他已经把自己准备好了。  
他就那样一身招摇的打扮，屁股里夹着润滑，等一个愿意操他的人。可能他确实在等什么人，Peter想，而自己是他的一道餐前甜点。“荡妇”这个词浮上了Peter的意识表层，把他吓了一跳。  
Peter试探着拨弄穴口，对方立刻顺从地放松了身体，过多的润滑剂顺着他的手指流了下来。  
“满意吗？”Gloria抽出少年的手，轻轻啄了一下他黏滑的指尖，“做得快一点。”  
吞下Peter尺寸可观的阴茎对他来说不算困难，但少年生涩的动作多少弄痛了他，但他没有阻止的意思，反而扭着腰煽风点火地要求更多。无论如何，Peter再找不到比Gloria更好的启蒙老师了。他耐心地引诱着Peter，要他把手伸进自己的领口掐弄乳头，要他用力地操干自己的敏感点，最后热情地邀请他把精液留在自己的身体里。  
高潮的时候，Peter对上了Gloria的眼睛，一丝不自然的感觉漫上了他的心头。

就像什么都没有发生过一样，两人又坐回了吧台上的老位置。老板恰到好处地姗姗来迟。与他谈话的时候，Peter瞥见他十分钟前的情人提着裙子端着酒杯走向了另一个男人。


End file.
